


The Reason

by TayTay4936



Series: The Brewer-Rose Collection [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/pseuds/TayTay4936
Summary: Patrick never knew his husband meant so much to so many people.





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so. I originally got the idea for the Ted portion of this after "Singles Week" and felt "Housewarming" was a sign that I finally needed to get those thoughts down. Then all my headcanons for how other characters feel about David came pouring out and I started getting emotional writing this and as a result we have this monster. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next entry into this verse will be lighter, I promise!

Rain was pounding on the roof outside, the sky pitch black save for the harsh crack of lightning. Patrick looked out the window for the fifth time in the last three minutes, the anxiety building up in his system. 

David should have been home by now.

He had been on a buying trip, examining new goods from established suppliers, as well as trying to court new ones. Only, Alexis hadn’t gone with him this time. He had made the trip on his own. Patrick knew he was going as far out as Elm Valley and had multiple stops along the way.

He had last spoken to his husband about two hours ago. David had been about an hour away, having finished up all his business dealings. They had talked about the approaching storm, the sky already a desolate gray. David was confident he’d make it home before the worst of it hit.

Patrick had tried his cell repeatedly, his panic rising with each hollow ring before his voicemail clicked on. Eventually, the phone went straight to voicemail, indicating that the battery had died.

_‘No. Not died. Think of another word, you fucking idiot.’_

Patrick ran his hands through his short locks as his head hung low in frustration and worry. He soon felt a gentle tug on his pant leg, pulling him out of his anguished thoughts.

He looked into the eyes of his daughter. She had only been with them for a little over a year, but it felt like she had always been there. That she had always been _theirs_.

“Papa?” she asked, her voice small with fear. “Why isn’t Daddy home yet? It’s scary outside.” He saw her eyes look past him at the storm raging outside. She jumped with a squeak as thunder cracked. He instantly picked her up, cuddling her close to his chest.

“I don’t know, baby. I don’t know. I hope he gets home soon too.”

He buried his face in her curls and inhaled her sweet scent. He heard the clap of her barrettes hitting one another and again thought of David. The moment she came into their lives, he promised himself he would become an expert on how to do her hair, and how to style it multiple ways. Patrick was still learning, but David had become a pro. Some of Patrick’s fondest memories were of watching his husband sit on the floor with their daughter as they talked about the exciting world of preschool as David smoothly worked from braid to braid or curl to curl.

The sound of his phone ringing broke Patrick from his thoughts. He quickly brought it to his ear, not bothering to look at who was calling.

“David? David, is that you?”

“Is this Patrick Brewer-Rose?” asked an unfamiliar voice. Dread instantly filled Patrick’s gut.

“Yes.” He barely got the word out.

“Sir, my name is Beverly. I’m calling from Elmdale Hospital. I have you listed here as the husband of David Brewer-Rose, is that correct?”

Patrick closed his eyes. This was the conversation he always heard about but never wanted to have.

“That’s correct,” he croaked out around the sudden tightness in his throat.

“Sir, I’m calling because your husband was brought in about thirty minutes ago. It appears he was in a motor vehicle accident."

Patrick nodded even though she couldn’t see him.

“Is he okay?” he forced out.

“I’m afraid I can’t discuss his condition in detail over the phone. We would need you to come down to the hospital.”

“Are you shitting me right now?” He was completely flabbergasted. “You have me on file as his emergency contact. I’m his _husband_. And you can’t tell me over the phone?!”

“I’m sorry, sir,” and to her credit, her voice now sounded less formal and genuinely remorseful. “That’s the hospital policy. I’m not authorized to give you any details, but…” There was a brief silence and Patrick thought he heard the faint sounds of clicking on a computer. “It looks like they’ve completed his X-rays and he’s been taken to CT. Unfortunately, I don’t know more than that at the moment.”

He once again nodded before responding. “Thank you. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He hung up the phone and again looked out the window. The storm was still raging, but it looked as though the wind had died down significantly. He knew he was going to the hospital regardless, but he felt pretty confident looking at the state of things that he could make it.

He reached for the phone again.

“Hello?” he heard the confused voice.

“Stevie!” he answered, much louder than he intended. He rubbed Malia’s back as he felt her jump slightly in his arms.

“I need you to come watch Malia. David’s been in a car accident and I need to get to the hospital.” He heard his daughter whimper at the mention of David being in an accident, her little fingers gripping tighter to his shirt.

“Patrick, have you looked outside? If David was in an accident, what do you think’ll happen to you? You can’t drive in that.”

His response was immediate.

“I have to, Stevie. I have to be there. Now, are you going to come watch Malia or do I need to call someone else?”

“No, no, I’m coming.” He heard rustling in the background. “Give me 10 minutes, tops.”

“Thank you.” And with that, he hung up, throwing his phone onto the windowsill and getting up to put on his shoes, his little girl still in his arms.

“Daddy was in an accident?” she asked softly. He once again looked into her eyes and saw the deep fear there, much deeper than any four-year-old should be able to hold. But he knew where it came from. She had only been with them for a year. The idea that one or both of them could leave her, whether purposely or not, was still very real for her. He did his best to sound confident and soothe her worries.

“Yes, baby.” He heard his voice crack and silently cursed himself. “Daddy was in an accident. But right now, there are some very smart doctors and nurses working to make him all better, okay? Plus, your daddy is the strongest, bravest person I know. I’m sure he’s fighting right now to get back to us.”

As she nodded solemnly, Patrick heard the knock on their door. He quickly went to answer, ushering Stevie and Emir in from the downpour.

“It’s really coming down out there,” Emir commented as he and Stevie removed their coats. “You sure you wanna go out in that, buddy?” Patrick gave him a stern look but didn’t say anything. He liked Emir, he really did, and he had definitely become part of their group, but at times it seemed he still underestimated the importance of the people in their circle to one another. They were family. And David, particularly, was fiercely loved by every other person in the room.

Patrick looked to Stevie and handed Malia over. Once the little girl realized what was happening, she began kicking and screaming.

“No! No! Papa, take me with you! I wanna go with you!” She stretched her arms out wide as Stevie tightened her grip to make sure she wouldn’t drop her.

“I know you do, baby, I know you do. But it’s too dangerous outside right now. Once the storm calms down, Aunt Stevie and Uncle Emir can bring you to the hospital, I promise.” He made eye contact with Stevie and watched her nod, Emir mirroring her over her shoulder.

“You be good for them, okay? I’ll see you soon.” She reached her arms up and wrapped them tightly around his neck. “Tell Daddy I love him, okay?” He nodded against her shoulder, doing his best to hold his tears back. He looked back to Stevie and Emir. “I’ll call when I have an update. Can you…can you call everyone else for me? I just…” He couldn’t quite explain that he just did not have the emotional energy to call their friends and family to provide updates. Right now, he was thinking of David and David alone.

“Of course we will,” Emir answered. “Now, get outta here.” With a nod, Patrick snapped back into action. He grabbed his keys and phone, kissed Malia on the cheek with a “Love you, baby girl,” getting a “Love you, Papa” in return before heading for the door. With a final “Thanks” to the two adults in the room, he closed the door and made his way to his car.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was surprisingly uneventful. The rain continued to pour, but there were practically no cars on the road and he was able to see enough that he was able to make it rather quickly. As soon as he threw the car into Park, he was out the door, running through the doors of the emergency entrance like a madman. Once he panted out who he was there for, the woman at the front desk kindly and calmly informed him that David was in surgery and someone would be out to see him once they had an update.

Patrick took up residence in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and that’s where he stayed for the better part of a handful of hours as he waited for news on David. He did leave his spot every so often to pace the nearly empty room aggressively, occasionally shooting disdainful looks at both the clock and the woman at the front desk, as though both had deeply wronged him.

It was during those hushed hours that people began to trickle in. First came Johnny and Moira, Moira naturally in hysterics, but eventually subduing with the realization that her theatrics weren’t doing anyone any favors. Then came Stevie and Emir with Malia in tow. As soon as she saw him, Malia reached her arms out wide. He lifted her into his embrace and held her close. He needed her just as much as she needed him in that moment.

Almost immediately after came Alexis and Ted. Alexis was understandably frazzled, and clearly worried, but she seemed to have this air about her like she knew David would be fine. Patrick wanted to be irritated, but he had learned more and more about the relationship between his husband and his sister over the years. David had saved her so many times over the years when they were wealthy. Sending her money, temporary passports, and color contacts. Bargaining with international criminals and royalty for her freedom. Cuddling her during thunderstorms like the one tonight when they were little, when the nannies had gone to bed for the night and their parents had been out at one of their nightly soirees. She would never say it out loud, but he was her hero. And Patrick knew it. David was invincible in her eyes, so of course he would make it through this.

Patrick was most surprised to see Ted’s reaction. He didn’t say much but looked to be deep in thought. He didn’t have one joke, one pun, not even a comforting word for Alexis. He merely rubbed her back in support, though clearly lost in his own thoughts.

Patrick had no idea what that was about.

Yes, again, they had all gotten closer over the years, but there was no particularly strong bond between Ted and either he or David, as far as Patrick could tell. That drunken kiss at his old housewarming party had long been water under the bridge and Patrick couldn’t think of a moment since between his husband and the other man that held significant weight.

By the time the doctor emerged, the waiting room was full. All of the Schitts including Mutt, Twyla, Ray, Ronnie, and a number of the other Jazzagals were all there, anxious for any news on David’s condition.

“Hello, I’m looking for the family of David Brewer-Rose.” If it were a different situation, Patrick may have laughed when the doctor’s eyes widened as every single person in the waiting room stood up. He handed the now sleeping Malia to Alexis before stepping forward.

“We’re all his family. I’m his husband.”

The doctor nodded. “Well, I’m pleased to report that your husband is stable. He has a mild concussion, a broken tibia, and broken femur. He also has two cracked ribs on one side and one broken rib on the other. That’s what caused the majority of the issue, as that broken rib punctured one of his lungs, though we were able to repair the damage. Once he’s moved to the ICU, you’ll be able to see him two at a time.” Patrick watched the doctor’s eyes drift to both Malia and Roland Jr. “Though unfortunately we don’t allow children into the ICU. A nurse will be out shortly to let you know when you can see him. Are there any questions I can answer for you right now?”

Patrick was at a loss. David was okay. Or at least, he was stable. The relief was so overpowering it nearly brought him to his knees. He didn’t know where to begin, so he just shook his head, at a loss for words.

The doctor smiled kindly, placing a comforting hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “You take care,” he said with a smile. “And let me know if you have any questions.” With that, he left the room.

Patrick turned back to everyone in the room, still unable to form coherent words, before Alexis pulled him into a hug, which he returned fiercely.

* * *

With gentle urging, many of those present began to trickle out of the waiting room, offering well wishes and/or asking for updates. Eventually, all who were left were Patrick, Malia, Johnny and Moira, Ted and Alexis, Stevie, Emir, and Mutt. Patrick again urged everyone to head home and get rest. Nobody budged.

Eventually, a nurse came out and escorted everyone to another waiting room outside the ICU with the same instructions of two people at a time and children weren’t allowed past the doors. She also informed everyone that David was still sedated and had drains in, so they wouldn’t be alarmed upon seeing him.

While everything inside him was telling Patrick to run to David, he graciously offered for Johnny and Moira to see him first, knowing that once he was in David’s room he wasn’t leaving.

Once the two eldest Roses were gone, the room was silent before Alexis spoke, turning her attention to Mutt.

“I gotta say I’m surprised you’re still here. I didn’t realize you and David were that close.” There was no undercurrent to her words, just genuine surprise, and maybe some confusion.

Mutt merely shrugged. “He’s my friend. He’s a good guy. I knew he was a good guy a long time ago. I remember when we were dating and things would get a little…crowded…I would go hang out with David for a bit.” He thought back to the cedar chest he had made all those years ago, a small, amused smile coming to his face. “He’s a good person. And my friend. And I want to make sure he’s okay before I leave.”

Everyone present was shocked by the unexpected confession, but nobody made a comment, each lost in their own thoughts.

Moira and Johnny eventually returned, informing the room that David was in fact still unconscious, but was looking well. They made their exit, also asking for updates, as Mutt went in next. His visit was brief, but he was visibly lighter once he returned, informing the room that David had a small tube in his nose for supplemental oxygen, but otherwise was breathing well.

Stevie and Emir went next. They clearly were taking their time. When they finally emerged, Stevie’s cheeks were wet and Emir looked emotional as well.

_He had watched his fiancée truly break down for the first time in their relationship. The word vomit poured from her mouth. About how David was her first true friend, her platonic best friend. That he had no right to leave when they still had so much to do together. How he needed to watch his daughter grow up. How he had promised to walk Stevie down the aisle. It was all a jumble of words and emotions summed up as: I love you. You’re my best friend. Don’t leave me. You asshole._

_She had eventually calmed, soothed by both the rise and fall of David’s chest and Emir’s hand gently rubbing her back._

They returned to the waiting room, Stevie giving Patrick a long, tight hug and kissing Malia on the cheek before making their exit, Stevie demanding updates under the threat of death.

It was then Ted and Alexis’ turn. During the wait, Ted had maintained his stoic presentation, which Alexis attributed to the solemn quiet of the ICU environment. They made their way to David’s room and tears unexpectedly came to Alexis’ eyes. Her hero had a chip in his armor.

She spoke to him quietly, attempting to joke to lighten the atmosphere, but also confessing that she needed David to wake up. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and stepped back, prepared to leave, when she watched Ted lean forward and whisper something quietly into her brother’s ear. He turned and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room, so she didn’t question it, though she found it odd.

When they returned to the waiting room, Alexis offered to take Malia home with them for the night when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

“No,” Ted said decisively. “We’re staying.”

Both Alexis and Patrick looked to him in surprise.

“Babe,” Alexis began. “There’s nothing we can do for him here. And he’s asleep right now. Let’s go home. Patrick can give us updates once something changes.”

Ted shook his head decisively, his face stern but not angry.

“No. If you want to go home and get some rest, that’s fine, babe, but I’m not leaving until I know he’s awake and okay.”

Her confusion and shock shifting to concern, Alexis sat down, pulling her husband down next to her and gripping his hand. “Babe, what’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this.”

Ted was quiet for a minute, before slightly shrugging his shoulders.

“I just…” he began quietly, his eyes cast down towards the horribly patterned linoleum. “I owe him so much.”

Both Patrick and Alexis were startled and a bit alarmed to see tears come to the veterinarian’s eyes.

He turned to his wife. “I never told you about what brought me to Musical Chairs at Singles Week all those years ago, did I?” Still concerned by her husband’s sudden emotion, Alexis wordlessly shook her head. Ted turned to Patrick. “Did David ever tell you? About our talk?”

Again, he was met with a silent shake of the head.

“He brought a box of dog sweaters to my office for the Singles Week pet adoption.”

Patrick smiled softly at the memory. He had just told David he loved him for the first time.

“He must have been trying to leave the sweaters and sneak out. He placed the box on the counter so softly it didn’t make a sound. But I was right there, looking for something, so I caught him. We had the most awkward ‘bro hug’ ever and we started having one of those conversations where you talk around what you don’t want to talk about but end up getting right to that topic anyway. Eventually, I couldn’t hold it in and I told him I had broken up with Heather. He stayed and sat beside me and we talked. I told him how scared I was to get my heart broken again.” He felt Alexis squeeze his hand and saw her reassuring smile.

“He told me-" He paused to swallow the sudden lump in his throat as his mind was transported back in time. “He told me how much you had changed. How much you had grown and how often you talked about me. He knew I had been burned by you and was scared to put myself out there and admit that I still loved you, but he told me about how he had been burned in the past. I think his exact words were, ‘I’ve been burned so many times I’m basically the human equivalent of the inside of a roasted marshmallow.’ He chuckled slightly at the memory. “But rather than dwell on that, he wanted me to know that ‘sometimes it does work out, and even though everything inside us is telling us to protect ourselves, when you’ve got it, don’t let it go.’ He was fighting back tears as he was saying it and I knew, even though I didn’t know you that well, that he was talking about you.” He turned his head to Patrick, smiling softly at the tears that were slowly leaking down the other man’s face. He squeezed his hand in comfort. “And that’s when I knew. I knew that if David could put himself out there for the person he loved, then I could too.” He made sure he had Alexis’ full attention. “He’s the reason, babe. He’s the reason we’re together right now. That’s something…that’s something I could never repay him for.”

Unable to form words, Alexis pulled him in for kiss. As he turned back in his chair, he gave Patrick’s hand a squeeze. All three had tears running down their faces.

A sneeze from a just-waking-up Malia broke the spell and they all laughed.

Patrick wiped his eyes before making eye contact with his daughter.

“How’s Daddy?” she asked around a yawn.

“He’s okay. He’s sleeping right now, but I think he’s gonna be okay.”

“Patrick, why don’t I take her while you go see him,” Alexis offered. She had wiped her own face, but her eyes and cheeks were still red.

“I wanna see Daddy,” Malia stated indignantly.

“I know you do, baby, but he’s in a special part of the hospital where kids can’t go. Once he gets a little better and moves somewhere else, then you can see him.”

Patrick wasn’t sure exactly who she had learned the puppy dog eyes from, but he deeply regretted it in this moment.

Thankfully, Alexis came to the rescue.

“Hey, I got an idea. Malia, why don’t we make a video of you Papa can take in there to show Daddy?”

This seemed to brighten the little girl’s spirits. Patrick reached into his pocket and handed his phone over to Ted.

“Alright, ready?” Ted called. “3-2-1-Action!” 

* * *

Patrick slowly opened the door to his husband’s room, unsure of what he would find. The first thing he saw was the drain protruding from his husband’s torso. He tried his best not to look at it, choosing instead to focus on his love’s face.

Thankfully, David looked peaceful. His face was soft and relaxed, though it was littered with scrapes and bruises. Patrick thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pressed a kiss to his love’s forehead and another to his lips before he sat in the chair next to the bed, taking the lax left hand into both of his own. As he absently rubbed his thumb back and forth over David’s wedding ring, he was startled by a sudden movement in the hand he was holding. His eyes shot up to David’s face and saw more twitching, which turned to full-on movement.

“David?” he called. “David, wake up. It’s okay. I’m here. Wake up.” He watched those beautiful brows furrow in concentration and effort before finally lashes fluttered and he was greeted by his favorite pair of eyes.

“Hey. Welcome back.” He could feel the tears starting and did his best to hold them back.

“Hey,” was the soft reply. Just hearing that voice again caused Patrick’s tears to be unleashed.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, do you understand me?” he asked fiercely.

“I’m sorr-" he was cut off by Patrick slamming their lips together in a kiss that David welcomed. Patrick pulled back sooner than either one would like, concerned for his love’s healing lung. He pressed his forehead to his husband’s as they passed panting breaths back and forth.

“I love you.”

“I love _you._ ”

Once their emotions were somewhat under control, they both eased back. Nurses came in to check on David and reported that everything looked good. When they left, Patrick pulled out his phone and played him the video of Malia telling him she loved him and hoped he felt better and she couldn’t wait to see him so she could give him a million hugs and kisses.

“You got a lot of people out there who love you.”

“Yeah,” David answered fondly. “I sure do.”


End file.
